


speeding through my heart

by zyximb



Series: ♡Valentine's Special 2018♡ [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, This is one of my fav works ive ever written ;(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Kyungsoo thinks he's being a really bad police officer for letting his emotions interfere with his work, but how could he not when Baekhyun was looking at him with those damn cute puppy dog eyes?





	speeding through my heart

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt: ["Person B is a cop that pulls Person A over for speeding. As B walks to the driver side window, they see Person A panicking and trying to explain that their ice cream is going to melt."](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/164465714435/person-b-is-a-cop-that-pulls-person-a-over-for)
> 
> also unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes ♡

Kyungsoo’s seen a handful of weirdos while on duty. He, Minseok, and Jongdae often share anecdotes, always trying to one-up each other on who has the best and most memorable story.

Jongdae’s currently winning, after having caught a guy having sex with his neighbor’s giant pink flamingo pool float. He even had pictures to go with his dramatically told story. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how Jongdae even became a police officer in the first place.

None of  _his_ stories are ever as interesting as Jongdae’s. Weirdos just attract weirdos, Kyungsoo supposes.

His days are usually pretty normal, none of that exciting stuff you usually see on cop shows. Today seems to be no different- or so he thinks.

Kyungsoo’s pulled over probably at least a hundred cars by now in his career, sometimes for the windows tinted too dark, sometimes for littering, but most of the time it’s for speeding.

This time is no different. Usually he’d let them off, five miles above the speed limit is not a big deal, but today this car is going almost twenty miles above and Kyungsoo knows it’s probably cause its the morning rush and people are trying to get to work, but he just can’t let it slip.

He gets in his car, turns on his siren and immediately follows after the red 2013 Honda Accord. It doesn’t take much chasing for the driver to pull over onto the side of the road.

Kyungsoo gets out of his car and walks towards the driver’s side window, fully expecting it to be an angry middle-aged business woman trying to be on time for her 10 AM meeting. Only it’s not.

It’s a young man. A very cute young man, Kyungsoo might add - though he would never admit that out loud because that would be very, very unprofessional. A cute young man with droopy brown eyes that reminded Kyungsoo of Chanyeol’s new little puppy, pink pouty lips, and a melting cone of what looks to be some kind of strawberry flavored ice cream in his left hand.

He also looks like he’s about to piss himself.

“Hello officer, I know I was speeding- which is dangerous and very wrong  and I promise you this is the first time I’ve been pulled over for speeding and I’m very sorry-” the young man starts babbling. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the other’s nervous rambling.

“But! It’s cause my favorite ice cream shop is having this special event today where they have these limited edition, only sold once a year flavors and it’s first come, first serve and they only sell to their first two hundred customers and so I just  _had_ to go before work because I don’t get off ‘til eight, eight! And they’re definitely gonna be sold out by then! But now I’m late for work and my boss is already mad at me because I accidentally broke the coffee machine last week and all our customers walked out and my favorite ice cream flavor that I only get to eat once a year is gonna melt, so please don’t arrest me officer!”

Kyungsoo’s stares at the other male with wide eyes, his mouth slightly parted in shock at his extremely long explanation. He wonders how someone can even talk for that long without taking a breath in between words.

The young man is slightly panting, staring at Kyungsoo with big, glossy eyes, probably hoping the officer will understand his reasoning and let him off easy this time.

Kyungsoo simply continues to stare at the other, not really knowing what to do with the information he just received. “Uhm, you don’t get arrested for speeding.”

The young man simply blinks up at the officer, his pretty lips parted and Kyungsoo suddenly feels the urge to lick the ice cream residue from the corner of the other’s mouth.

“Can I see your license and registration?” he says. The other quickly nods as he scrambles for his wallet with the hand that isn’t holding onto a melting ice cream cone.

Kyungsoo examines the other as he searches for his things. The young man has chestnut brown hair that looks quite soft, Kyungsoo wonders if it would also feel soft between his fingers. He’s wearing a blue sweater that looks quite nice on him and a pair of blue jeans. Kyungsoo’s brows pull together, face contorting into a confused look when he notices a second ice cream cone, equally as melted, in between the other’s thighs.

His hands are pretty, almost as pretty as him, Kyungsoo notices when the young man hands him his information.

_Byun Baekhyun._

“Baekhyun,” he repeats aloud, wonders how anyone’s license photo could look this adorable.

“That’s me,” Baekhyun quickly nods, panic still evident on his face.

“I uhm, probably should give you a ticket,” the officer starts. Baekhyun looks like he’s about to have a heart attack and Kyungsoo feels his heart constrict in his chest. He’s a really bad police officer for letting his emotions interfere with his work, but hey it’s not everyday he runs into a cute guy like this!

And in his defense, he’s not the first police officer to let people off a ticket because the person flirted with them (not that Baekhyun was flirting with him or anything like that). Jongdae does it all the time with the women that he pull over. Again, Kyungsoo’s not sure how Jongdae ever became a police officer in the first place.

“But I’ll let you off with a warning this time, since it is your first time getting pulled over for speeding and-” Kyungsoo eyes the melting ice cream in the other’s hand, “it looks like you’re having a rough day.” Baekhyun’s relief is visible as it washes over him. An excited look immediately replaces the panicked one as he smiles up at the officer.

“Uhm, can I ask why you have an ice cream cone in between your legs?” Kyungsoo wonders.

“Oh, that’s for my boyfriend,” the other chirps with a wide grin. Kyungsoo can feel the disappointment tugging on his heartstrings, he tries his best not to let it show on his face. He’s not even sure why he’s disappointed, it wasn’t like he was he actually going to ask the other out anyway.

“Oh right, boyfriend-”

“I’m just kidding, I don’t have a boyfriend. I’m very much single, Officer Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun lightly laughs as he reads the officer’s name tag. Baekhyun’s laugh is extremely contagious it seems, as Kyungsoo can’t seem to fight off the smile threatening at his lips.  

He feels his heart skip a beat as the other’s eyes curve up into little crescents; is Baekhyun aware of the effect he has on him?

“Do you want my number? Y’know for your police business and whatnot. Or whatever else you want it for?”

Kyungsoo almost chokes at the other’s flirty smile. Why is he nervous? He’s the police officer, he shouldn’t be the nervous one.

“Uh- y-yeah, sure,” he manages to get out.

“I’m not just giving it to you because you didn’t give me a ticket, you know,” Baekhyun teases. “I’ve always wanted to wanted to be handcuffed during sex.”

The officer’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head, feels the red creep up to the tips of his ears and apparently the other notices too because he’s tearing up from laughing too hard. Kyungsoo has never met anyone like this before. Kyungsoo has never been more drawn to someone like this before.

“Just kidding, again,” Baekhyun chuckles. “I should probably get going now though, my boss is really going to fire me if I’m too late. If you don’t call or text me by tonight I’m gonna file a complaint with the police department okay?”

All the officer can do is nod as he steps back and watches the red 2013 Honda Accord drive off.

Maybe he finally has a story that’ll beat Jongdae’s. And if not, he’s got himself a date, so he really doesn’t see how he’d lose in either situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo~ this is a part of my little Valentines drabble series! I wanted to write a cute drabble based on cute prompts for each of my favorite ships so yeah this is one is baeksoo. if you guys are interested in reading the other ships then feel free to check them out also! it was originally suppose to be just a quick little drabble but the prompt was just too cute and the words were flowing out of me so yeah hope you guys enjoyed it~♡♡♡
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
